Who Knew It Would all Start From a Case of Boredom
by cutelovehearts
Summary: It was just a normal boring day for the boys, but what happens when Kendall starts acting weird and ends up asking Logan one unexpected question? (Kogan)
1. Chapter 1

Who Knew It Would All Start From a Case of Boredom

It was a typical warm lazy day at the Palmwoods. James, Carlos, Logan and Kendall were all lying around the living room trying to enjoy one of their rare days off. _Trying_.

"Okay, am I the only one here who is bored?" James asked to his group of friends, starting to sit up.

"I'm more bored than a wooden plank." Carlos said out loud monotonously.

"And that didn't make sense." Logan replied to his short friend.

"Any ideas for what we should do?" James asked. The other two boys just shrugged, with Kendall oddly staring out into space without an answer.

"Swirly slide!" Carlos exclaimed jumping up.

"It was fun the first 20 times but it has now lost its glory."

"Well do you have any ideas mister, 'it has now lost its glory'?" Carlos mocked.

"No," James replied shoving Carlos. "That's why I asked."

"Hey! Don't shove me!" Carlos yelled out, shoving James back.

"I'll shove you if I want!" James shoved Carlos with a much greater force.

This then became a full on 'shove battle', which happened at least once a week.

"Mama Knight!" Logan called out, "Carlos and James are doing it again!"

"Okay, okay boys! Break it up!" Ms. Knight rushed in playing referee. "You four have a once in a blue moon day off, and yet you're cooped up inside fighting and lying around?" Carlos and James then broke apart.

"Go outside. Have some fun."

"But I-" Carlos started.

"No buts. Go outside. _Now_." Ms. Knight stated strongly.

"Okay!" Carlos said jumping and running out in fear.

"Bye Mama Knight!" James said quickly rushing out behind Carlos.

Ms. Knight enjoying how quickly that problem was solved turned around and saw her son.

"Okay, what's up with him?" She asked Logan.

"To be honest I have no idea," he replied, "he was like this all morning."

"Does he need something?" Ms. Knight asked worried.

"Don't know. But I think I can figure it out." Logan glanced at his mopey looking best friend. "It's probably boredom" He said.

"Well if you need anything just call." Ms. Knight said. "I have a date with a new movie card that will let me watch as many movies as I want as long as it is fewer than 20 dollars."

"Okay." And with that said Ms. Knight was out.

"Kendall," Logan groaned out poking his blonde haired buddy. "What's wrong?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Bored?" He asked. "Do you want something?"

"You." Kendall said, answering his friend's question.

"What?!" Logan asked truly confused and surprised at the same time.

"I said I want you." Kendall said again. "I want you Logan Mitchell, to go out on a date with me, tonight." He said sitting up.

"I-I-I" Logan stated flabbergasted.

"I'll take that as a yes." Kendall said finally getting up and starting toward the door.

"I'll come to pick you up. Around 7. Wear anything you want." That was all Kendall said before winking at Logan and leaving without any other explanation.

"What just happened?" Logan asked himself now really confused.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Whoo! My first Kogan story! Hopefully I don't fudge this up…

And I also hope you readers like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to Chapter Two!

* * *

_Previously: __"Kendall," Logan groaned out poking his blonde haired buddy. "What's wrong?"_

_"Are you hungry?"_

_"Bored?" He asked. "Do you want something?"_

_"You." Kendall said, answering his friend's question._

_"What?!" Logan asked truly confused and surprised at the same time._

_"I said I want you." Kendall said again. "I want you Logan Mitchell, to go out on a date with me, tonight." He said sitting up._

_"I-I-I" Logan stated flabbergasted._

_"I'll take that as a yes." Kendall said finally getting up and starting toward the door._

_"I'll come to pick you up. Around 7. Wear anything you want." That was all Kendall said before winking at Logan and leaving without any other explanation._

_"What just happened?" Logan asked himself_

now really confused.

* * *

Who Knew It Would All Start From a Case of Boredom

**Logan POV**

"Really, what just happened?" I asked myself after being left alone in the living room which has to be the weirdest day by far in history.

"Duh." I jumped up at the sudden voice, thinking I was truly alone. "He asked you out." Oh, it's just Katie. _Wait_. Katie!

"You heard what just happened?" I asked the sneaky younger sister of the blonde headed boy who apparently just asked me out.

"Yeah. Well most of it anyways," She said shuffling into the kitchen. "Kendall said that he's going to pick you up at 7 'o clock tonight for some date or something."

Why is she acting so nonchalant? Her older brother just asked No, demanded me to go out on a date with him! She even said it herself!

"Don't you think it's weird?" I asked.

"What?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"Kendall asking me out! With no reason at all!"

"How do you know he doesn't have a reason?"

Wow. She's kind of... right. B-but Kendall isn't gay.

"Well, he's not gay, or interested in me." Ha, there's the answer. Kendall doesn't like me, and the whole _'pick you up at 7, wear whatever you want' _thing is just a joke, or heat stroke.

"How do you know that?" Does Katie always have to do this? Come up with this question just to stump me? I know Kendall, and this isn't very Kendall like. He dated Jo!

"I know Kendall."

"I'm his younger sister."

How does she do this?

"Kendall wasn't serious." That's all I can come up with. But it is true. I bet Kendall is going to waltz right up in here and go: 'Surprise Logan! I pranked ya! Now let's go play some mindless game' or something like that.

"Alright Logan. Whatever helps you sleep at night." What's that supposed to mean?! She then left the kitchen and was going out of the door.

"But after your date tonight," she called "can you give me some details?"

"It's not a date!" I yelled. It really isn't!

"Yeah yeah yeah." I heard her say under her breath and then slamming the door.

Alone again. Time to evaluate all of this. Why would Kendall ask me out on a 'date'? I'm Logan, nothing special. Just the smart one of the group. And I'm straight, just like Kendall. Me and Camille do have our off moments, but Kendall knows about our dating 'on' moments.

Okay, to be honest Kendall is a nice guy. And if I were a girl I would totally date him. I mean have you seen those perfect green eyes that you could just get lost in, and his golden blonde hair that seems so soft and would feel great to have my fingers gliding through. Pulling it, hearing his grunting response.

_Whoa,_ what was that? Stupid brain. If I were a girl that is what I would do.

I don't like Kendall like that, and he doesn't like me like that either. Right?

* * *

**Author's Note: **This chapter was fun to write. Plus it is a bit longer than the first. So did you guys like it? I tried getting into Logan's mind as best I could. Next chapter will most likely be Kendall's thoughts, the 'date', or a mix of both. I hope you don't think the Kogan isn't coming fast enough. If you are, don't worry! I am full of Kogan ideas that I will type.


	3. Chapter 3

Who Knew It Would all Start From a Case of Boredom

**Kendall POV**

I like Logan. Yes, it is true. You may be thinking _'Kendall! Are you serious? Gasp!'_ or _'You dated Jo! Aren't you straight?'_ Well, to answer your questions, yes I am serious. I like Logan, and if you're wondering why, I'll answer that later.

I did date Jo. It had to be the best year of my life, but she's gone.

About the straight question, I don't truly know the answer, so let's move onto me liking Logan.

I think my interest started after Jo left. I was a mess. The girl I thought that I would be with forever left for New Zealand. Logan came around with his Logan-ness and tried to help me get over her. It worked and in the process I guess my love for Jo went and changed into love for Logan.

But that's just a guess. All I know is I like Logan. And I do find other girls attractive. So, maybe that means I'm Logan-sexual?

"Kendall!" I suddenly zone into my surroundings and zone out of my thoughts and see Carlos and James running up to me.

"Are you okay man?" James asks me. "You were acting weird upstairs."

"And just now." Carlos added. "Like you were controlled by something. Something like... aliens!" He exclaimed.

"Or," James said pushing Carlos. "Deep in thought."

"Ooh!" Carlos said grinning like an idiot. "Whatcha' thinking about Kendall?"

"Is it a person?" James asked.

"A female person?" Carlos asked looking pretty excited.

Why do they want to know so bad?

"A _hot_ female person?" Why does the hotness of the person matter?

"Is it Jo?" Carlos said sounding a little disappointed.

"Oh God, don't let it be Jo!" James loudly said looking up to the sky.

Hey! What's wrong with Jo?

"So?" Both guys said simultaneously.

Should I tell them?

"He was thinking about what we should do." I heard a very familiar voice say behind me. "Right, Kendall?"

_Logiebear!_ Um I mean Logan!

_Where did 'Logiebear' come from?!_

"Right Logan."

"Well what were you thinking we should do?" Carlos asks.

Damn. I didn't think of anything yet! C'mon Kendall, think.

I got it!

"Whatever we want!" I say to the guys. "We have a whole day off. I think one day of us doing our own thing wouldn't be too bad."

"Okay." Carlos said shrugging, putting his helmet on running off to who knows where.

"Palm Woods pool" Was all James said before walking out of the lobby.

Now it was just me and Logan.

"Thanks for saving me." I told Logan. I don't know what I would've said to save myself from James and Carlos' questions.

"It was nothing." He said starting to walk away.

I put my arm around him and start to walk with him.

Damn he smells good. Like a mix of some fruit and... Syrup?

"What are you doing?" He asks trying to pull away.

"I just wanted to know if you are ready for our date tonight." I said.

Crap! I still need to plan it. I look at the wall clock. I still have a good six hours left.

"About that..." He starts. "I don't think I will be able to go on the date tonight."

Is he canceling? Why? Oh well. I knew this was going to happen.

"Are you sure Logiebear?" There I go with the Logiebear again! "Your special events calendar was clear." Yeah, I went there.

He jumped and had the most shocked look on his face.

"So I guess I'll see you tonight." I tell him as the elevator doors open. I slide him in and kiss him on the cheek. My heart _flutters_!

"Don't forget. 7 o'clock" I say as the doors close in front of him, and his even more confused face.

Now time to plan this date.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I love writing as Kendall! For some reason the words just flow out. Now there's a little background on Kendall's like for Logan. So, did you guys like it? The next chapter will have the date and hopefully it will be satisfying towards your Kogan needs.


	4. Chapter 4

Who Knew It Would all Start From a Case of Boredom

**Kendall POV**

Candles? Check. Blanket? Check. Picnic basket full of Logan's favorite foods? Check. I have all of the supplies, now all I need is a location.

I know Logan is going to love this picnic date. Yeah, he's going to love it so much he's going to regret ever having second thoughts.

**Logan POV**

It's currently 6:30pm. So far I have spent this afternoon pacing around my room. Why? Kendall's why. 'Why does he want to go on a date with me?' is one of the main questions I've been asking myself. I've also been thinking if he is serious about this whole thing, and considering he kissed me, I think he was pretty serious.

Then again, why am I getting worried about this? To be honest, going on a date with Kendall wouldn't be too bad. Even if it all could be a charade.

Maybe I should stop thinking and finally get dressed. What should I wear? Kendall said anything would be okay. But what is anything? Ugh! There I go worrying about nothing again!

After stressing over my wardrobe for about 20 minutes, I brushed my hair a few times and looked at myself in the mirror. I had finally decided to wear a dress shirt with a black skinny tie, and black dress pants.

I saw Kendall's face show up behind mine in the mirror. His green eyes shining bright.

"You look wonderful." He said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder causing me to blush.

"T-thanks." Why am I being so nervous?! I've hung out with Kendall before. Tonight won't be any different.

"So," I started, gaining some courage "Let's get going on this date."

We both shuffled out of the bathroom right into the living room where Carlos was sitting alone eating a corndog.

"Whoa, someone is looking fancy." He said.

Fancy? I look at Kendall to see what he is wearing and I start to panic a little. Kendall is just wearing a casual tee and some denim jeans. I'm overdressed!

"So where are you guys going with that picnic basket?" Carlos asked.

"We are going on a date." Kendall answered with a smile. _Sigh_. That smile.

"A double date!" I added in quickly. I don't want Carlos to know of whatever this thing between me and Kendall is. I don't even know what is happening between us!

"Okay..." He said with a confused look on his face. "Have fun!" He then went back to eating his corndog.

Kendall and I left the apartment and started walking to Palm Woods Park.

I reluctantly started thinking about what Carlos had said about the way I was dressed. I knew it was wrong to think of something so trivial, but this is obviously a picnic date, which didn't require the type of clothes I'm currently wearing. What if Kendall thinks I'm acting snooty?

"What are you thinking about?" Kendall asked, taking me out of my thoughts.

"My clothes." I said looking down, gaining an embarrassed blush.

"You look perfectly fine." He said grabbing a hold of my hand making me feel better.

After a few more minutes of walking hand in hand through the park we found a table that we could set our picnic up on. After unpacking everything, our date officially started.

The candles that were lit were quickly blown out by the nightly winds, but after that everything went pretty well. After eating probably one of the best dinners of my life, Kendall and I took a short stroll through the park and headed back home.

This date went better than expected. I thought there would've been awkward silences, horrible jokes, and a disastrous occurrence. Well, there were some cheesy jokes, but they were bound to happen.

We reached the elevators when I started to question myself. Do I like Kendall in an affectionate way? _Maybe._ Should we go on another date? _It would be nice._ I thought to myself.

After the short elevator ride, Kendall and I started to head to the apartment.

"This date was great." I said.

"I'm glad you liked it." Kendall replied with a smile. "Maybe we can do it again."

"I would enjoy that." I said back, with a huge smile I couldn't contain.

Kendall pecked me on the cheek one last time before opening the door.

Maybe dating Kendall wouldn't be so bad.

We entered the living room, and within a few seconds Kendall was attacked... with hugs?

"Kendall, I missed you so much!" I didn't actually get to see who this mysterious person was but I figured it out after seeing long blonde hair, a small feminine figure, and some suitcases on the ground.

"Jo," Kendall said with a small hint of what I think is surprise. "You're back!"

"Surprise!" She said.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yay! Jo is back! Are you guys excited? This where the story will start getting a little serious. I hope you guys enjoyed!

I am also so sorry for not updating in like, forever. My grades in school were slipping so I had to take a break to raise them, but don't worry, school is out for the summer and I'm passing all of my classes.

I hope you enjoyed this again, and don't forget to review! I like hearing your thoughts/opinions!


End file.
